moonlit
by hibiki21
Summary: it's 4 years since 3rd impact the world has changed and coped with the new environment...   will their relationship change along with everything?  if it does will it change for the better or for the worse...  first published fic... Shinji x Asuka paring..


it's 4 years since 3rd impact the world has changed and coped with the new environment... will their relationship change along with everything?

if it does will it change for the better or for the worse...

* * *

He sat there watching the moon illuminate the now blue sea, deep in thought about his relationship with a certain red haired girl. For some reason she's always the subject of his thoughts this past few days. Although they had been living together with their legal guardian, Misato, for 4 years now he was still confused about her. One moment she's sweet and affectionate the other second she's grumpy and ill humoured. He KNEW he liked her but he is afraid of telling her his feelings. He'd rather have her as a friend than lose her forever.

He sighed. A long and heavy sigh that only love confused teenagers do. Although after 4 years and considering what he has done for the world... he may as well be an adult.

All of his thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.

Shinji half expected the person behind him. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. Instead he opted for the casual choice of words. "It's already late Asuka why are you still awake? You should be asleep by now."

He expected a strong retort and even stronger slap from her but instead she just smiled, which shocked him even more.

"You sound like an old dude you baka. And besides same goes for you why are you still awake."

"I can't pass up an opportunity to see the sea like this. This is the first time for me to see a blue sea... ever since I was born."

"I guess your right." was all her reply.

They just stood enjoying the view and each others warmth together unknown to them a certain purple haired woman was watching everything that was happening.

"I think they can finally open up to each other after all this years. Who would have thought his idea will work. I have to give that Kaji a reward when he comes back." She thinks as she replays the events that lead to this moment.

* * *

**2 days ago...**

The sun was shining brightly at the metropolis also known as neo Tokyo 3. The world had returned back to its original state in the most part. For one the weather in Tokyo 3 has gone down, like its weather way back before 2nd impact. Even Antarctica had regained its icebergs and life is slowly coming back as well. But the humble little Katsuragi residence has remained unchanged after all that has happened.

It was 7:00 and Shinji was cooking breakfast Pen-pen was eating fish and Asuka was sitting at the far end of the dining table.

"What's for breakfast baka?" she asked in a nonchalant way.

"Bratwurst, bacons and eggs" Shinji replied still busy cooking the half-done breakfast.

To say Asuka was surprised would probably be understatement of the year. In less than 5 seconds she was standing in tiptoe behind Shinji trying to sniff out whatever he was cooking.

"Hmmmm... finally a taste of home, you better not mess up cooking that bratwurst or I'm gonna cook you instead"

"Don't worry Asuka, who do you think cooks for this house hold on a daily basis?" was Shinji's retort to Asuka's remark.

As Asuka was about to retort she was stopped by their guardian entering the room.

Misato went straight from bed right to the fridge, took out a can of Yebisu beer and chugged it all down in one gulp.

"YEEEEAAAAAHHHH!" Misato's morning battle, or rather beer, cry was heard all over the house.

"OI woman, have some dignity will you." Asuka said hands on her hips and an eyebrow rising.

"Hmmm well I wasn't the one hugging Shinji from behind while he was cooking."

This earned a blush from both children. The early morning battle of Misato and Asuka was getting heated as Shinji finished up cooking and placed the plate in the table and walked to the kitchen door where someone was watching the exchange since it started.

"Shouldn't you stop them already Kaji?" Shinji asked Kaji who just stood there smiling.

"Nah we should let them be they look really happy, besides who knows what they'll do to me if I dared to interrupt their mother daughter squabble."

But unfortunately for him both girls heard this and decided to divert all annoyance they have accumulated during the fight to him.

"I AM NOT THE DAUGHTER OF A DRUNK!"

"I AM NOT THE MOTHER OF A STUCK UP!" they both screamed in unison.

Kaji by now was cowering behind two very scary girls; luckily for him Shinji knew that if this goes on he would have to take care of Kaji in the hospital because of a few broken bones, which would ruin his semi-perfect summer break, so he decided to step in.

"Alright everyone breakfast is ready."

Both Asuka and Misato were seated in record time. Kaji just sweat dropped and got seated as well.

"ITADAKIMASU!" and they all started eating.

* * *

**Flash back**

Shinji and Asuka was standing side by side in the beach where they first woke up. Most of humanity has returned without a single idea about what had happened. With them was Misato and Pen-pen.

"Will everyone return?" Shinji asked as he watched the red waves that only stretched for 10 kilometres, then turned to a deep blue.

"No, well not now anyways, you gave them a choice whether to live their dreams or to live a normal life, but one thing is for sure. When they get tired of that dream world they WILL return." Misato said while holding Shinji's shoulder.

"Cheer up baka you did the right thing." Asuka said as she was looking out to the sea of LCL while holding Pen-pen like a doll.

"She's right Shinji you've really outdone yourself on this one. I should probably thank you too." A man said from behind the group.

Everyone turned around only to see the one and only Kaji. Alive and fully functioning.

"KAJI-SAN!" Shinji was the first to regain all composure and hug Kaji as tight as he could. For Shinji Kaji was a father figure that he never had so having him back made him really happy.

"KAJI!" Asuka was next but she didn't hug Kaji like Shinji did she just smiled happily at the sight of her old childhood crush.

Misato was speechless to say the least she just stood there mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Kaji was the one to break her from her trance.

"Long time no see Misato." Kaji said moving towards Misato.

Misato never said a word she just lounged forward locking Kaji in a fierce hug and crying in his chest, he however just stood there soothing his long lost love. After what seemed like eternity for Misato but 10 minutes for the children she finally spoke up.

"I won't ask the details of why you're alive but please never leave me again. Please say that you'll never disappear again."

"Don't worry I don't intend on disappearing ever again. In fact I've prepared something to ensure that."

Having said that Kaji took out a velvet box from his coat pocket and leaned forward in front of Misato. He opened the box which contained a simple gold ring with a diamond in the middle. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm not really good with this but I'm assuming that you already know what I mean so what will it be?"

Misato just stood there trying to suppress another batch of tears that was threatening to fall any moment.

"Of course I do, but..." She paused mid sentence which caused Kaji to stand up.

"But what?" he asked curiously now afraid she might reject him.

"I want to let Shinji and Asuka finish their schooling first then we can start a family of our own."

"I see, alright I can wait for that. But do you think you have an extra room in your apartment. My house got trashed by the fight and staying in a hotel is pretty expensive."

"We don't... but... my room is big enough for 2 persons."

Kaji just smiled and kissed Misato. With that they headed back to Misato's car everyone smiling, happy to the addition of a long lost loved one to their little family.

**Flashback end

* * *

**

"So do you kids have any plans for this summer?" Kaji asked taking a bite from his bratwurst.

"Not that I can remember." Shinji said while giving pen-pen another fish.

"None here... besides that shopping trip with Hikari this Friday." Asuka replied buttering her toast.

Misato smiled a knowing smile to Kaji then looked at both Shinji and Asuka. Kaji grinned as well and after he took a sip from his coffee he said to Asuka.

"Well you better reschedule that with Hikari then Asuka."

"WHAT? Why? We have been planning this all spring." Asuka said slamming her fist down to the table.

"Well mainly because we've planned a family get away for all of us. Besides it is just rescheduling it's not like you're ditching her." Misato said to Asuka who was now sitting back in her seat.

"Well if put it that way I guess it can't be helped. This "getaway" should be good or else." She threatened Misato.

"Well it should be Kaji did the thinking on this one" She said pointing to Kaji.

"Yep I'm sure you're gonna like it, Specially Shinji. But it is a secret until we get there."

"When are we leaving?" Shinji asked now sitting back down.

"This afternoon so you better start packing after we eat." Misato said grinning.

"So even if we HAD something planned your still gonna take us huh..." Asuka said her eyebrows now rising.

"Yep" was all Misato's reply.

The ride to their destination was uneventful to say the least. Kaji and Misato was in fron of the car with Kaji driving, Shinji and Asuka was behind as close together as humanly possible because of the amount of luggage in the back.

"Move your face you pervert, it's too close my flawless cheek."

"I will let me just throw out this trash out of the window." Shinji was starting to open the window when a hand stopped him.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY THRID CHILD!" by now Asuka was red with anger.

"Well then it looks like we're stuck like this... why do you even have to pack so much" Shinji was now trying every possible position to avoid touching Asuka's 'private' parts but to no avail.

"I can't help it. Since Mrs. Genius right here didn't tell us where we will be going so I had to pack for every possible scenario"

"Didn't I tell you to pack your swimsuit? That would have at least given you a clue to where we are going." Misato said while rolling her eyes.

Before the argument could even heat up Kaji spoke up. "Well we're here"

Asuka took this as opportunity to get off Shinji's now red face. As she got out of the car she was greeted by a sight she has never seen before. A beach full of people, some playing volleyball some are swimming and others just lying on the sand trying to soak up as much of the sun as they can. For the first time that day, or week probably, Asuka was speechless. Kaji and Misato just smiled at Asuka's reaction expecting it to be like that. But their moment was broken by the sound of their luggage dropping. Shinji was now staring at the same sight Asuka saw a moment ago, only his reaction was not what Misato has expected.

Unlike Asuka Shinji slowly moved forward clutching the rails of the parking lot that looked out to the sea. He tried to open his mouth but no words found its way out. Instead he just started to cry, he broke down crying still clutching the rails as he fell to his knees.

Misato was shocked by the reaction. She quickly held Shinji before he touched the ground. "Why are you crying, what happened, what's wrong?" She asked concern evident from her voice.

"Misato... t..t..there's no more red" he said as he cried harder.

"Your right Shinji, there's no more red, and that's all thanks to you. You showed everyone who was in the Dream world that you can be happy here as well. You showed them that no matter how painful it gets you can still move forward that you can touch a person even if you are not in a single state of being. Your courage led them to all come back. So stop crying Shinji everyone here is grateful to what you did." Kaji said while holding Shinji's shoulder and looking out to the sea.

Asuka who has forgotten her own experience in that "dream world" started to walk towards Shinji. She leaned forward and whispered "Thank you" making sure that only he can hear it. She then took his ear and pinched it as hard as she could which caused Shinji to suddenly jump out in pain.

"OW! What the hell Asuka?" Shinji was now clutching his red ears.

"Now we came here to enjoy and not to make a drama movie. Let's get our butts over to our cottage so that we can change into our swimsuits and enjoy the sun. So you SHOULD stop being all sappy. You don't want Kaji and Misato's efforts to cheer you up go to waste now would you?" she was pointing to Shinji the whole time and trying to make a convincing annoyed facade.

"Your right thanks Asuka."

With that said they started to head for their cabin. Still thinking what they would be all doing now if not for Shinji's wish for humanity's individual existence.

* * *

end of first chapter... that wen't errrr... I can't judge my own fic now can I... reviews are appreciated... just be a little I'm a touchy guy... XDDD

the waff will begin in the next chapter PROMISE!... till later then...


End file.
